Kearny County, Kansas
Kearny County (county code KE) is a county located in Southwest Kansas, in the central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 3,977. Its county seat and most populous city is Lakin. The county is named in honor of General Philip Kearny. History The original Kearney County was established on March 6, 1873 and was dissolved in 1883, with the land area being split between Hamilton and Finney counties. It was reestablished with its original borders in 1887, and organized on March 27, 1888. The county is named in honor of Philip Kearny, a U.S. Army officer in the Mexican–American War and a Union army general in the American Civil War. In 1889, the name was corrected to Kearny County. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1988, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.95%) is land and (or 0.05%) is water. Time zones Kearny County observed Mountain Standard Time until the late 1980s, when the United States Department of Commerce moved the county into the Central Time Zone, which 100 of the state's other 104 counties observe. Only four counties (Hamilton, Greeley, Wallace, and Sherman), all of which border Colorado, observe Mountain Time. Adjacent counties * Wichita County (north) * Scott County (northeast) * Finney County (east) * Haskell County (southeast) * Grant County (south) * Stanton County (southwest) * Hamilton County (west) Demographics ]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 4,531 people, 1,542 households, and 1,199 families residing in the county. The population density was 5 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 1,657 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 80.34% White, 0.55% Black or African American, 0.86% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 15.71% from other races, and 2.14% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 26.55% of the population. There were 1,542 households out of which 43.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.10% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.20% were non-families. 20.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.91 and the average family size was 3.35. In the county the population was spread out with 34.30% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 19.20% from 45 to 64, and 11.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 104.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,149, and the median income for a family was $43,703. Males had a median income of $30,117 versus $20,179 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,708. About 8.40% of families and 11.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.90% of those under age 18 and 4.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Lakin, 2,303 (county seat) * Deerfield, 879 Townships Kearny County is divided into seven townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | East Hibbard || 19550 || || 131 || 0 (1) || 403 (156) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Hartland || 30500 || || 128 || 0 (1) || 388 (150) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Kendall || 36450 || || 157 || 0 (1) || 494 (191) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Lakin || 38200 || || 2,587 || 16 (41) || 164 (63) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Southside || 67025 || || 359 || 1 (3) || 286 (110) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | West Hibbard || 77050 || || 65 || 0 (0) || 402 (155) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Map of Kearny County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Lakin USD 215 * Deerfield USD 216 See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Kearny County ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Kearny County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Kearny County, Kansas Category:Established in 1873